


7 minutes in Heaven

by azgedaheda



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College Student Annie Leonhart, College Student Armin Arlert, College Student Bertholdt, College Student Connie Springer, College Student Eren Yeager, College Student Hange Zoë, College Student Jean Kirstein, College Student Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss, College Student Mikasa Ackerman, College Student Reiner Braun, Drunk Sex, F/F, Heavy Angst, Modern Era, Seven Minutes In Heaven Game, Sex, Smut, Student Sasha Blouse, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:40:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29370186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azgedaheda/pseuds/azgedaheda
Summary: (y/n) is at a party with her friends. You end up involved in 7 minutes in Heaven with your crush, or should you say crushes? The real question everyone wants to know is, which time did you like the best?(I’m terrible at summaries if you couldn’t tell)
Relationships: Annie Leonhart/Reader, Hange Zoë/Reader, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Reader, Mikasa Ackerman/Reader, Ymir (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 77





	7 minutes in Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this with the idea from a tiktok, also I don’t know if what I write is even right.(I’m a virgin ok) 
> 
> I’ll give the @ as soon as I find it!

“Come on (y/n) it will be fun, when was the last time you had fun?” Sasha asked.

You looked away from you homework and at your roommate who was standing at the edge of your bed. All of your friends were going to a party Friday night, well everyone except you because you hated your last college party and told yourself you don’t want to go to another one. You looked her in the eyes, “No.”

Sasha looked at you with those sad puppy dog eyes that she knew you couldn’t say no to. “All of our friends will be there, Eren, Armin, Connie, even Mikasa.”

When you heard Mikasa name you froze. You may or may not have a huge crush on the girl every since you two met. You, Eren, and Armin have been friends since the beginning of highschool. During your sophomore year, the Yeagers adopted her and she joined your friend group. 

“Fine if it means you will stop bothering me.” You mumbled 

“Yes (y/n), it’s going to be great!” She yelled as she jumped on top of you.

“Who is even throwing this party by the way?” (Y/n) asked.

“Some guy named Reiner, Eren and Armin have some classes with him.” 

You nodded in response and got back to your homework. Maybe this party will be good, you thought. You were pulled from your thoughts by Sasha yelling in your ear.

“(Y/N) LETS GET SOME FOOD!” 

You pushed her off of you.  
“Didn’t you just eat 30 minutes ago?” 

Sasha smiles at you and pulls you away from your work. 

“Come on, it’s almost 9 pm and we haven’t eaten since lunch.”

YOU hadn’t eaten since lunch, partly because Sasha ate what was supposed to be your dinner. You rolled your eyes and got some food with her. 

———————

It was Friday afternoon and the party was at 8. Your classes seem to be going by much faster today, with the exception of Professor Levi who everyone was scared of. You were on your way to your next class with Eren, Armin, and Mikasa. You were thinking about the party tonight that you didn’t even hear Eren calling you. 

“(Y/n)!” 

You felt a hand on each of your shoulders, shaking you and pulling your from you thoughts. 

“Yea what is it?” You looked up at Eren. 

“Are you going to the party with us tonight?” Mikasa spoke up from behind you with her hands still on your shoulders. 

“Uh I- yea I’m going.” You felt flustered with Mikasa being so close to you. You felt her breathing on your neck. Your friends knew of your crush on Mikasa, everyone knew except Mikasa herself. You never told her because you didn’t want it to ruin your friendship, you always told yourself that you’ll get over it, you’ll meet someone else who you like. 

Well you did, multiple times. There was a blonde girl in one of your classes who had caught your interest, Annie Leonhart. At first she seemed like a shy girl, she kept to herself often but once you started talking to her, you couldn’t help the feelings you had. There was also Hange Zoë. One time they accidentally bumped into you, knocking both of your things on the ground, they kept apologizing and offered to buy you lunch. You couldn’t help but notice their beautiful smile. There was also Ymir who was on the school’s soccer team. You went to the first game of the season in support of Mikasa, who was the captain, and saw Ymir play. Your friends knew you about this, mainly because of Sasha. The girl can’t keep a secret for her life. they always said that you make it obvious because whenever you see any of them you keeping staring at them.

Your feelings for Mikasa didn’t go away even with all these crushes you had on other people. You didn’t understand why you had feelings for multiple people at the same time, it felt weird and wrong. 

———

You finished the rest of your classes and went back to your dorm to get ready for the party. You put a pair of black skinny jeans along with a white shirt and a pair of black vans. You and Sasha decided to meet up with the others at the party. 

When you got there, you were hit with the loud music and smell of alcohol. You found Eren, Mikasa and Armin not too far from the entrance. Eren looked like he was already drunk as he yelled towards your direction.  
“Sasha, (y/n)!” 

You were introduced to Reiner and his roommate, Bertholdt. You continued to talk with your friends, had a couple of drinks and played some games. Eventually you ended in a circle playing a game of truth or dare with your friends. Reiner has dragged Annie to play and a few others joined as well, some of them being Hange, Ymir, and Historia. Jean started off the game. If you refused to tell the truth or do the dare, you had to take 3 shots.

“Reiner truth or dare.” Jean asked.   
“Dare”  
“I dare you to kiss Bertholdt.” 

Everyone looked at the two and started laughing. Apparently they had been close friends for a couple of years, maybe too close. People often assumed they had something going on because of how much they were together. They kissed for longer than needed and the game went on. 

Whenever someone had dared Mikasa, it was usually because they wanted her to kiss them, mainly Jean. It was Connie’s turn and he asked you.  
“(Y/n) truth or dare.”

“Uh truth”

Eren cut in with “Who do you like.”

You froze at that question and everyone turned to look at you. He knew who you liked already, all of your friends did. But what they really wanted to know was which person would you say.  
“Well actually what I meant was, pick one of them.” 

The others looked at you with wide eyes. You didn’t know what else to say other than “I don’t know.” 

Jean than spoke up “why don’t you do 7 minutes in Heaven with each of them and see who is the best?” 

You eyes went wide at that response and you could of sworn someone said for Mikasa so go first. Before you could comprehend what was going on, two strong hands had picked you up by you collar and dragged you over to the closet.

“This is gonna be fun”

**Author's Note:**

> Update: the tiktok is @nishi_noya_04
> 
> I’m thinking of doing each chapter will be one of your crushes in the closet with you.


End file.
